


Little Lion Man

by MadamMim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMim/pseuds/MadamMim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco considered it an honor that he was going to receive the Dark Mark. The problem is he doesn't understand what it truly means until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during Keira Marcos' July 2014 Rough Trade Boot Camp. I plotted two other (short) stories to follow this one. Haven't written them yet. Thank you for hosting the challenge, Keira!

===================================================  
  
_Weep for yourself, my man,_  
_You'll never be what is in your heart_  
_Weep, little lion man,_  
_You're not as brave as you were at the start_  
_Rate yourself and rake yourself_  
_Take all the courage you have left  
_ _And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

\- Mumford & Sons

===================================================

 

"One, tw- Legilimens!"

Draco stumbled back in surprise and watched memory after memory play out in front of his eyes. Watching Potter sit in Potions, red faced, while his godfather baited him from across the room.... Pansy Parkinson giving him an adoring smile and hanging on his arm while he talks with Blaise.... Potter rejecting his offer of friendship all those years ago.... His father casting a stinging hex at his nine year old self when his mother wasn't looking, the glass Draco accidently broke laying in pieces on the floor.... He and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad bringing Potter and his friends to Umbridge's office, watching Potter's face drain of color when she suggested the Cruciatus Curse....  His mother's small, loving smile that she sometimes used instead of the words.... Confronting Potter on the train with Crabbe and Goyle a few weeks ago and the disaster that followed when Potter's fan club showed up to help....

"Enough! Stupefy!" Draco wrenched his mind away from the spell's hold and closed all those memories back into his mental vault like he had been taught. He knew his spell didn't find its target, but it made him feel a little better that he tried. Also, he hadn't lost his feet this time. The very first attempt ended with him on one knee. This time he was still upright, though panting slightly from the effort it took to fight his way out.  

"That was a nasty trick, Aunt Bellatrix. I wasn't ready."

His aunt laughed like Potter would when trying to taunt him into a fight. "You think the enemy will wait for you to be ready?"

"Potter doesn't know-"

"I'm not talking about Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked so loud that it echoed out the room and down the corridor. She heaved in a breath and crept closer to Draco. "I'm talking about all the students back at school, all the blood traitors in the Ministry, every mudblood on the streets, and..." She inched into his personal space slowly. He could smell her wine-laded breath and feel her body heat, fighting himself to not take a step back. "The biggest enemy of all—Dumbledore."

Nodding, Draco glanced to the side. "Yes, Aunt Bellatrix." He tried not to flush, but he could feel it high on his cheeks. Dumbledore didn't even register in Draco's concerns. He was powerful, but just a barmy old wizard in charge of his school. Potter was just on his mind because of the memories she accessed. The state he was in when his mother came to pick him up from the Hogwarts Express still made his teeth grind.

"Never talk of these lessons with anyone. Not even that insect, Snape," she spat.

Draco refrained from saying anything aloud. However, his protests must have shown on his face.

"Ooo, yes, an insect! The slimiest, most bottom-feeding insect I've ever seen," Bellatrix hissed. "Give him your back to protect and you'll find the knife he would gift you with instead. He saves his own skin with nothing but lies and flattery. He is not one to be trusted."

His aunt had never trusted Severus. Maybe she did before the Dark Lord's fall, but that was never discussed. All he heard about now is how his godfather didn't come when the Dark Lord called, like a loyal dog should. Bellatrix happily gave everything to the Dark Lord. She despised that Severus had never suffered for his perceived disloyalty. What that meant exactly, he didn't know and no one told him. They couldn't without the Dark Lord somehow finding out and having to suffer his wrath. He could be patient. Soon he was going to become a Death Eater like his father and aunt. Then they couldn't keep him in the dark and treat him like a child.

"All right," Draco stiffly agreed, wanting to not hear her speech about his godfather again.

Bellatrix nodded, seemingly satisfied. With a swish of her dark and mangled hair, she marched with a limp back to her original position. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. She whirled around, taking a deep breath. That was the only warning he had this time.

"Legilimens!" All this thoughts were banished from the surface, memories locked deep in the vault. He fought to keep his mind clear and his eyes open. Focusing on Bellatrix herself helped with the task at hand. He leaned forward and cast the Leg-Locker Curse. She deflected it excitedly, a small smirk on her lips. "Well done, Draco."

Draco felt a rush of pride at this success, but kept a neutral face. He knew from experience that she would start to duel him if he smiled, thinking he was distracted. He hadn't been dueling all year in a pathetic club, but he was getting plenty of practice now with Bellatrix. As much as the incident on the train had embarrassed him and frightened his mother, Bellatrix was simply horrified that he'd been caught off guard like that. Once he was home for the holiday and she caught wind of it, dueling lessons with Bellatrix had started that same night. Draco was secretly glad she didn't have children. She was vicious at anything she did.

"Remember, you need to keep your mind clear and control your emotions." She considered her wand and smiled smugly to herself. "Embrace the dark and the shadows, one could say. Practice it continuously and well."

Again, Draco just nodded. He knew from his research that Occlumency was actually in the Light branch of magic. Leave it to Bellatrix to find a way to turn it Dark. He was just glad their little lessons hadn't revealed to her that he was to receive the Dark Mark tomorrow. The memory of that conversation with his parents went into the vault first and down the deepest. He was told to keep that secret until the Dark Lord said otherwise.  He would carry on the family honor, make his family proud. One of the youngest Death Eaters since the Dark Lord began his reign.

"Next time, I'll instruct you in some of the more brutal cutting curses I know, "she smiled, showing some of her rotting teeth.

Draco swallowed down his distaste. "What about the Disillusionment Charm?"

"Aww, does lil' Draco want to learn the big secret to his Daddy's escape?" she mocked him in the baby voice that made the hair raise on Draco's neck.

Unable to help himself, Draco scowled at her. He only knew bits and pieces about what happened at the Ministry. Both from the Prophet and overhearing conversations of random Death Eaters around the Manor. Whatever his father was tasked to retrieve from the Department of Mysteries had broken. The Prophet theorized it was a prophecy. Of course, Potter was involved. He always stuck his nose where it wasn't wanted. In the end, the only Death Eaters to escape the Ministry was Lucius and Bellatrix. All the others caught in the building were arrested, including that fat lump—Pettigrew.

"I think it would be a useful thing to know-"

"Then ask Lucius to teach it to you! I have no use for such cowardice." Bellatrix snapped. "You will learn Occlumency and dueling from me. That is all you'll need to serve the Dark Lord."

Draco blinked once. "Very well." Her dislike of Lucius seemed to have grown since the Ministry incident. Likewise, Lucius's distaste of Bellatrix had become more sharp. They gave each other disparaging looks when they were in the same room.

Bellatrix jutted out her chin and declared the lesson over, turning around toward the study door. Her gait was moderate and measured, no trace of a limp anywhere. He lifted an eyebrow in thought, but then promptly shook his head. Following her out of the study, he took the opposite direction from his aunt. Maybe his mother would teach him the Disillusionment Charm.

\---------

Draco had been in the family library for an hour when he heard a soft pop. He turned to his right and saw Tilly, his mother's personal house elf, giving him a deep bow.

"Master Dragons, my Mistress wishes you to see her in her parlor." As far as house elves go, Tilly was the only one Draco had met that he would describe as cute. Her ears stood up proudly like a fox and she had a button nose. The little dress she wore was a subdued grey made of a tea towel, but was clean and well worn. Even though she wouldn't lift her head from the bow, Draco was glad to see that she wasn't shaking. She always shook when she was called to a room near Fenrir Greyback or the Dark Lord himself. He waited a few moments to see if Tilly would lift her head. However, she stared stubbornly at the ground.

"How is she?" Draco asked after a moment's hesitation.

"She be well, sir, but my Mistress requests you now."

Snapping shut the book of advanced charm work, Draco sighed. "Very well." Draco set the book down on the nearest table. "Put that away," he snapped.

"Yes, Master Dragons."

Draco started forward, but paused in the doorway. Turning back he requested in a soft voice, "If she's hurt or needs my help, will you come and get me?"

Tilly paused and gave him a smile with a bow. "Of course, sir." He left the study and took the familiar path two floors down, knocking on the frame of the parlor door.

"Come in." Narcissa's soft voice sounded from the corner. Hands in his pockets, Draco entered and strolled over to his mother. She was gazing out the window and into the back gardens. From the far off look in her eyes, it didn't look like she saw any of it.  "Well, Draco, I think it's time we went shopping for your birthday present." Her soft smile barely reached her eyes, her skin a pasty white.

"If it's a bad time, we can always do it later," he offered.

She shook her head. "Now is as good a time as any." After checking her appearance in the mirror, smoothing out her long pale hair, Draco offered his arm. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and Apparated them both to Knockturn Alley right outside of Bowden & Pelts. Draco held open the door and let his mother enter first. She nodded her thanks.

The shopkeeper behind the counter gave them a grunt of welcome, his lazy eye drifting in the opposite direction. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're looking for a snake."

"For potions, dining, or a pet?" the man inquired with a bored tone.

"A pet," Narcissa answered.

"This way then." Grudgingly, the shopkeeper dropped off the stool and led them further into the shop. "What kind of snake were you wanting to purchase?"

Narcissa looked to Draco and he cleared his throat. "Do you have any pythons?"

"Of course, of course," he replied excitedly, picking up his pace.

It took all of Draco's will not to roll his eyes. He'd prefer not to embarrass his mother.

The shopkeeper stopped in front of a large glass enclosure and motioned with a gimpy flourish. "These are the most magical pythons in all of Britain. The red and yellow can produce fire, very handy in ritual magic. The dark blue can spit icicles on command, very..."

Draco tuned out the man's rambling and started slowly walking around the glass. Each snake had unique patterns and colors, all denoting a special ability. His eyes blurred with all the different combinations, finding no focus. All of them looked interesting, but he was drawn to none of them. Draco look a small breath and reached inside himself, touching his magic like his mother taught him. Then he felt a pull to the opposite corner of the enclosure where a large wood log sat. Walking around and crouching down low, he finally saw a pile of white.

"What about this one?" Draco interrupted.

The shopkeeper blinked and hobbled over to see what had caught his eye. "Oh, you don't want that one. If snakes could be born a Squib, it would be that there snake. Born over twenty years ago, still hardly any magic."

"Then why is it in the enclosure?"

"I was hoping to at least sell it as food," the man muttered.  

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Looking down at the snake, he touched his magic again. Hardly any magic my arse, Draco thought. The beast was definitely magical, it just felt... different from the others. The colored snakes radiated with dark, heavy magic. This white one felt very dense, but light.

As he watched, the snake began to uncoil and slither out from under the log. It was pure white, no patterns that he could see. Once it reached the glass, the head rose. Draco raised an eyebrow and found himself looking into sapphire colored eyes. She seemed to understand.

"I'll take her," Draco interrupted again. Apparently the shopkeeper went on trying to sell him one of the other snakes when he wasn't listening.

"But there are others-"

"There may be many others, however," Narcissa broke in. "My son wants that one. So that is the one we are going to purchase. I'll pay you top galleons for her. Much better than selling for food, wouldn't you agree?"

"Very gracious, my Lady," he replied brightly with a slight bow. Narcissa was lead to the front to pay. Draco levitated the snake out of the glass enclosure and into his hands. She was very small and thin for a python; barely longer than his arm and not as thick. She seemed to coil around his forearm in thanks, holding but not squeezing to kill. They looked at each other and he stroked the top of her head gently.

"Hello, Kiri. I'm Draco." She flicked her tongue at him and Draco grinned, heading toward his mother at the front of the shop.

\---------

Narcissa Apparated them back in exactly the same spot they had departed. Sometimes his mother's skills still awed and amazed him.

"Do you like her?" Draco asked, shifting the shrunken glass enclosure in his palm and setting it on a side table. Kiri's tongue flicked the air relentlessly, tasting her new home.

"She's lovely, but, more importantly, you should like her." Tilly appeared with a tea service and Narcissa sat gracefully in her favorite chair. She studied Draco for a minute before she folded her hands and smiled. "I know you'll take good care of her. If her magic called to yours, then she will definitely take good care of you as well. Happy Birthday, Draco."

"Thank you, Mother." He sat in the chair next to her, letting Kiri slowly progress in winding around his other arm. "She was the only one that called to me. I know that ridiculous shopkeeper said she wasn't very magical, but I don't agree. It's more likely that he's the one that's hardly magical."

Narcissa shook her head. "What he thinks doesn't matter. Your magic is your own, trust in it."

Tilly poured their drinks into delicate cups and Narcissa took her time in making her tea just so. They sat for a long while in silence. While Draco had plenty of questions he wanted to ask her, he kept silent. She seemed too deep in thought to interrupt at the moment.

"Have you thought about tomorrow?" Narcissa whispered into her teacup before taking a sip.

Draco barely caught the question. "Of course. I'm honored to take the Dark Mark just like Father. I've heard others say that I'll be the youngest person to ever receive such a place..." he trailed off. His mother's eyes were surprisingly wet all the sudden and she looked very intently at the opposite wall.

"Your Father once thought that as well." She blinked a few times and cleared her throat. After a deep breath, she looked over at him. "How are lessons with your Aunt coming along?"

Tearing his gaze away from Narcissa, Draco belated realized that he'd been staring at her. "Well, but she refuses to teach me a certain charm. Would it be alright if I asked you to teach it to me?"

She was shaking her head before the sentence was done. "It would not be wise. I'm sure the Dark Lord would see it as interference. Especially on the eve of your ceremony and the fact that I do not have the Mark myself."

"Surely the Loyalty Oath you swore to Father would be sufficient enough instead of the Dark Mark?"

"No," she replied blankly. "Nothing is ever enough, but you should-"

Narcissa cut off abruptly when Lucius stumbled through the door, an empty tumbler in hand. Both occupants watched silently as he sniffed through his choices, settling on an old vintage of Ogden's. Lucius filled half the glass and spilled some onto his fingers then replaced the stopper with a loud click.

"Drinking your dinner again I see," Narcissa's voice cut sharply across the room.

The tumbler almost fell to the ground. Lucius turned and his bloodshot eyes found them for the first time since he entered the room. "Of course not. Just a little drink before the meal, like I always do." Pointedly, he took a long sip of the Firewhiskey. Draco couldn't tell if the blush on his cheeks was from the alcohol or the embarrassment of being caught. Lucius was looking around the room nervously, just realizing that he wasn't in his own study.

"As you say." Her tone was still sharp and her eyes flicked to the tumbler before going back to linger on her husband's face. Draco dared not interrupt and he sat stiffly with Kiri in his lap. Asking his father about the Disillusionment Charm would have to wait till later. Besides swaying drunkenly, Lucius had a pallid look and his hair hung limply down his back. He had not seen his father much since coming home from Hogwarts. Partially because of embarrassment on Draco's part. He feared what Lucius would say about being attacked on the train, but it never came up. Secretly, Draco suspected that his mother had neglected to inform her husband of it.

Lucius took in a loud breath and headed for the door. "I have some business to attend to before dinner."

Draco didn't think long on his sudden departure because his mother picked back up their previous thread of conversation. "You should ask your father when he has a free moment. Maybe he can teach you the charm. Right now, I need to teach you a Warming Charm for Kiri and then we'll set up her enclosure in your suites."

He nodded and took a sip of his now lukewarm tea. "Thank you."

\---------

Draco readied for night and checked Kiri's charms before settling into bed. He took deep breaths and started his mediation. The events of the day, now memories, were sorted and stored in his mental vault. He always pictured his mental vault constructed from the strongest Goblin made metals, heavy with repelling charms. With his mind blissfully blank, he started to feel the pull of sleep.

"No... Please, I- aaaagh!" It was a woman's voice pleading from some distance away.

Eyes wide open now, Draco strained to listen. This wasn't the first time he'd heard this woman scream. It had happened for several nights now, but this was the first time he had heard her speak. It was oddly familiar, but he couldn't get past the absolute fear in the tone. Normally, the woman's high screams were followed some time later by a man's guttural shouts. After the shouts and screams died down, Draco would only hear occasional groans of pain.

Tonight was no exception. Draco wasn't sure which mudbloods in the Manor's dungeon had kept the Dark Lord's interest so long, but he didn't particularly care. They deserved it, Draco was sure. He was only put out because he would have to start his meditation over again before trying to sleep.

Closing his eyes, Draco took a deep breath and began clearing his mind again.

\---------

Draco hoped Lucius was more sober in the morning so he could inquire about the charm. While Lucius didn't seem drunk, he was obviously hungover. Holding his head up while seated at the table, refusing most food and drinking a variety of potions instead. Draco knew the light green potion was for headaches, but was unsure of the deep red and purple ones.

"Eat, Draco," Narcissa prodded softly.

Nodding, Draco ate his food absentmindedly as he reached for that morning's Daily Prophet. Part of the front page headline caught his eye: _LORD SIRIUS BLACK AQUITTED: PETTIGREW IN AZKABAN._

Eyes wide, he read the article. Shortly after his trial, Sirius Black claimed his Lordship and took custody of his godson, Harry Potter. The rest of the article went on to sing Potter's praises about his role in the so called Ministry Incident, then mentioned he moved in to live with Black.

On the following page, Draco glanced through an article about the restrictions for underage magic. Since the Dark Lord's return, Draco knew the Ministry tried letting parents file for an exception so their children could protect themselves. Lucius and Narcissa had done so the day after he returned from Hogwarts. The Ministry was promptly swamped with requests. Apparently their solution was to lift the restriction temporarily for all children. Draco started when the paper was yanked from his hands.

"There's nothing in there for you!" Lucius stomped out of the room with the paper. Tilly scrambled to escape his warpath.

Draco turned back to Narcissa, wide-eyed with an eyebrow raised in question. She pinched her lips and shook her head. "Tilly?"

The elf popped to Narcissa's side instantly. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Try to make sure he eats something," indicating the door Lucius stormed out from earlier, "but don't let him see you. He's had a lot on his mind." Narcissa brushed Tilly's dress and straightened the sparkly headband on the elf's head.

"As you wish, Mistress." Tilly acknowledged with a curtsey and a pop.

\---------

Kiri wrapped around Draco's hand affectionately. He stroked her head with careful fingers.

"Aren't you full of surprises," he smiled. After returning to his rooms, Draco found that Kiri was the size of a full grown python in her enclosure. Confused, he reached in to touch her. At his touch, she glowed a pale silver and shrunk to the size he first found her.

Draco settled down at his desk and spoke to Kiri about himself, about his life. He wasn't a Parselmouth. That wonderful ability was given to Potter for some reason. Why Magic would gift Potter with something like that and let it go to waste, Draco reflected bitterly. This was just the first time in a long while that Draco had a captive audience. It was nice, even if she couldn't talk back or really understand him. She seemed to listen fairly well until her Warming Charm wore off. She complained by hissing at him and squeezing his hand in demand.

"Well, I can't renew the charm if you squeeze my wand hand like that. I'm not the one that needs it for Merlin's sake!" Draco laughed, unwittingly amused.

Kiri hissed one last time in protest before loosening her hold.

"There's a good girl," Draco praised as he set her on the desk and waved his wand over her.

The clock on the mantle struck 15 minutes to the hour. Draco felt relieved to heave a sigh aloud. He picked up Kiri and walked over to set her lovingly down in the enclosure. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll be back soon though and then I'll get your dinner." She seemed reluctant to unwind from his hand, but did so. She grew bigger as she slithered to coil up on a large rock and sleep.

\---------

The ceremony for his Dark Mark was going to be private. Draco wasn't informed why and he didn't ask. He assumed it was because Lucius had requested it or because he knew the person he had to kill. Draco tried to suppress a shudder. It was tradition to kill a muggle or mudblood before you received the Mark, but the target was always chosen by the Dark Lord himself. Any who borne the Mark were in the inner circle and getting there took the death of someone high up on the side of the Light. Personally, he hoped it would be someone he didn't know. It would make it easier.

His mother escorted him to the ballroom, but stopped short of the door. Without the Mark, she wasn't allowed to witness, but he would be able to tell her about it afterwards. Her Loyalty Oath would prevent her from discussing anything he told her with anyone but family.   

Narcissa stopped Draco and they turned to face each other. Her brow was creased, eyes shiny. "I'll see you afterwards." She gently pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and squeezed in what he hoped was reassuring.

"Come now, Draco," Lucius commanded as he stalked past the two of them.

His mother's lips were tight, but she gave a nod as Draco turned to enter the ballroom. The only other people present was Lucius and Severus. Both of them stood stiffly in the center of the room, waiting.

The doors snapped shut with a loud thud behind Draco and a raspy voice called from the other side of the room, "Draco, my boy. Come forward."

Draco passed between his father and godfather without looking at either of them. They trailed along in his wake as Draco followed the voice.

The Dark Lord sat on an obviously conjured and ornate throne, his large snake coiled up off to the side. Movement caught his eye and Draco looked over in time to see monstrous jaws swallow down the end of what looked like the foot of a house elf.

Breath caught in his throat. Draco hadn't realized he'd stopped till his father pushed his shoulder. "Go." Lucius encouraged under his breath. Draco found his feet and continued.

"Kneel," whispered the Dark Lord in a high voice when Draco stopped a meter in front of him. The Dark Lord's red eyes tracked Draco's every move.

Draco did his best not to grimace as he went down on one knee. As much as he wanted to honor his family and follow his father, his magic was almost screaming at him to run away. Pride and a burning desire to prove himself kept him in place. Draco tipped his head down in a show of respect.

"I have a special mission for you Draco and with it comes the sacrifice you must make to join my Death Eaters."

"Yes, my Lord." Glancing side to side, Draco saw no one new in the room. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Your sacrifice is not here," Voldemort explained as if he was reading Draco's thoughts. He cleared his mind, just in case. "This sacrifice will test your ingenuity, skills as a wizard, and loyalty to me. If you possess all of these things, you will truly be one of my most faithful followers. Not many have this chance, this wonderful opportunity."

When the Dark Lord said nothing more for long minutes, Draco took a chance to speak. "Who would you have me sacrifice, my Lord?"

More long minutes, then he was answered with a soft whisper, "Albus Dumbledore."

Draco blinked. He barely managed to stop his head from jerking up in surprise. How was he to kill Dumbledore? He couldn't think of a more protected and magical powerhouse in Britain and the Dark Lord wanted a sixth year Hogwarts student to kill him! Frantically, he thought of ways for that impossibility to happen.

"Is there any way in particular you would have me do it?" Draco tried to keep the desperate feelings inside of out of his voice, sounding neutral.

"As I said, your ingenuity and perhaps chance are your tools." Voldemort stood abruptly and floated down from his throne, robes billowed behind him as he passed Draco. The heat of Voldemort's voice stung Draco's ear as he softly hissed, "But this task is for you and you alone. If you share your mission's goal and anyone helps you, I will kill you. If you fail in this task, I will kill you and your pathetic mother. If you refuse the Mark this night, no one in your family will live to see another sunrise. No one."

Draco was shaking all over and he couldn't stop. There was no choice. Succeed or die. Not just him. His own death he could handle. The death of his mother and father.... He would find a way, he just had to. Dumbledore may be powerful, but he was getting older. He had to have weaknesses, everyone does. Draco would find Dumbledore's. His life and his family depended on him.

"How long do I have to complete this task?" Draco was amazed his voice wasn't shaking like the rest of him.

Voldemort straightened, sounding pleased. "The sooner the better. However... you have until the last school day, when the Hogwarts Express leaves to bring you home. I think that is more than enough time. If the task is incomplete when you return here, you will suffer in every way I can conjure before you die. Do you accept?"

In answer, Draco pulled his sleeve back and presented his left forearm to the Dark Lord. His hand still shaking. Draco heard an intake of breath behind him. He couldn't tell if it had been Severus or Lucius.

Cold fingers encircled Draco's wrist lightly, then a sudden pain shot down his forearm. Jerking back, Draco saw blood dripping from a long cut on his arm and from a curved silver knife in Voldemort's other hand. The blade was brought closer and Voldemort closed his eyes, licking up all of Draco's blood with a forked tongue. The Dark Lord hummed with pleasure.

Feeling the revulsion on his face, Draco buried his face in his shoulder. He could only hope the Dark Lord hadn't seen his expression in that moment. It took all of Draco's concentration to stop his gag reflex from betraying him.

Pain exploded in his arm again and encompassed his mind. Glancing up, Draco watched the tip of Voldemort's yew wand dig in to his fresh wound. The pain was dull at first, but it started to spread and deepen. Then the burning came. Fire was burning its way through Draco's arm when he heard Voldemort hissing. Even without hearing it spoken during second year, Draco knew he was hearing Parseltongue. However, when he first heard Potter speak snake language, it was beguiling. Now the sounds were a deep, menacing curse and it made Draco's skin crawl.

As the burning and pain eased, Draco's mind slowly began to take in his surroundings again. He was horrified to feel wet tracks down his cheeks and he wiped them away hastily. His left arm was dropped without warning and he looked up to see Voldemort licking blood from the tip of his wand—a smirk on his face. Draco quickly looked back down to his arm. Under the blood, he could see the shapes of a snake and skull forming. Red at first, then the Mark slowly darkened to black. Draco's magic roiled, protesting this new addition—this stain.

"Rise, Draco."

Only then did Draco realize he had fallen to all fours. His legs and arms still trembled and the burn of the Mark was slow. He pushed the sleeve of his jacket and shirt down. Getting to his unsteady feet was a task, but he managed. Lucius never moved to help him. Looking back, Draco noted that his father had walked farther away. Still facing the Dark Lord, but farther than he had been before.

Draco's arm was grabbed by strong fingers and was lead to stand close to his father. Severus let go of his arm and took his place beside Draco. Without a word, Severus offered up his arm baring his own Dark Mark. Voldemort gave Severus a bloody smile before jabbing the yew wand into the Mark. Some Death Eaters, like Bellatrix, Apparated into the room instantly. Others followed and within a few minutes a circle was formed with Voldemort's throne at the crown. When Bellatrix noticed Draco standing in the circle, she looked a little curious but mostly enraged. Luckily, she had the presence of mind to say nothing.

Voldemort stood in front of his throne and then turned to face his followers. His smile more teeth than lips. "Some of you may have already noticed the new face among us. Draco now has the Mark."

"Who..." Bellatrix croaked. She cleared her throat, glancing at the droplets of Draco's blood in the middle of the circle. Droplets that never made it to Voldemort's lips. "Who was his sacrifice?"

Voldemort's smile became a scowl as his red eyes slid to Bellatrix. Hissing something under his breath, Voldemort flicked his wand and Bellatrix yelped. A cut appeared on her cheek, blood dripping down her front.

"Silence!" Voldemort took a deep breath and paraded around inside his circle of followers. "Draco has a special task that he must complete alone. Do not attempt to ask him of it. When it is done, he will bask in all the glory and wealth of the New World we are creating. He will know no higher honor." Blood red eyes met Draco's pale silver ones from across the circle. Draco kept his mind clear and shivered at the silent reminder of what happened if he failed.

The yew wand was flicked again and Bellatrix was thrown into the middle of the circle. Voldemort's attention shifted from Draco and fixed on his new prey. She didn't bother to stand or run. Instead, she tried to crawl to her Lord and kiss his feet.   

"Crucio!'

The curse hit Bellatrix square in the back and she screamed, writhing on the floor. Draco's face paled of what little blood it had as he recognized it.

"Please, my Lord! I beg you..." she wheezed when the curse lifted.

"Beg if you like, but it will not change our circumstances or your incompetence! I only asked for the prophecy. I even delivered Harry Potter to you in the flesh." Voldemort's voice was soft, but his eyes literally  glowed with hate. "Still... Neither of you could control nor defeat six children!"

Without even looking, Voldemort threw a bludgeoning hex at Lucius. The hex hit him in the face and was powerful enough to knock Lucius to the ground. Another lazy wave of Voldemort's wand and Lucius was hoisted up in the air, dangling by his feet inside the circle. Their faces were inches apart when Voldemort finally stopped in front of Lucius.

"No excuses tonight? Has your tongue finally run out of honey trying to worm your way back into my good graces?" To Draco's dismay, the other Death Eaters were chuckling at his father's predicament. A few only looked happy that it wasn't them hanging upside down. Draco was frozen to the floor, his gaze fixed on the scene in front of him.

Lucius lamely shook his head, slowly rotating in the air.

"Good. By now you must understand that there is nothing you can do. Your honor rests with Draco now. Surely, you can take hope from that," Voldemort jeered. "On the other hand, you have twice failed me. Pray that fate smiles on Draco in his endeavors in a way it has never smiled upon you. Your life depends on it." Raising the yew wand, Lucius was dropped carelessly to the floor.

"Crucio!"

Draco could not look away from his father jerking and shouting in pain on the elegant marble floor. His proud father, regal in pure-blood nobility. Now he was on the floor like a worm in the hot sun, retching whenever the curse was lifted momentarily. Sensing eyes on him, Draco tore his gaze from his father to meet red eyes and a sneer of delight.

\---------

"It be alright, Master Dragons," Tilly soothed, offering up a damp cloth.

Draco took it with a murmured thanks. He wiped his face and sat against the wall. Luckily, Draco made it to his rooms before throwing up every meal he'd eaten for the past week... and probably that knut he swallowed when he was six. Lucius had been Apparated from the ballroom by his godfather. Bellatrix was well enough to limp back to her own suite, tending to herself. Draco stopped for no one when he was finally dismissed.

"What have I done," he asked no one.

Tilly just offered up a calming draught and another to settle his stomach. He took both gratefully. He wiped his mouth with the cloth again as Tilly snapped her fingers, vanishing the empty bottles.

"I saw... I saw his snake eating a house elf," Draco whispered to Tilly. Her ears quivered as she nodded. "Whose was it?"

She shook her head. "We don't knows. We all here."

Draco sighed in relief. He had wondered briefly about his mother's house elf at the time, but forgot about it until Tilly popped into his bathroom. Standing on shaky legs, Draco handed the cloth back to her. "How is my Father?"

"Mistress and Tilly sets him to rights. We always do. Your Potions Father helps as well."

"Good." Draco nodded numbly, still trying to fight the chaos in his magic and pain in his arm.

"Please excuse, Master Dragons. Mistress calls." Tilly popped away without waiting for a reply.

Pushing off the wall, Draco slowly made his way into his bedroom. His bed looked welcoming, but a soft tapping had him looking around. Kiri's head was raised, looking in Draco's direction and her tail tapped lightly on the glass. She was still the size of an adult python. A smile tugged on the corner of Draco's mouth, thankful for any distraction.

"Kiri, I didn't forget your dinner." He did, but that was beside the point. Tilting the screen on top, Draco reached for a mouse to offer her. He stopped when she glowed with magic and shrunk to the length of his arm. Aside from his touch, she only changed her size like that when she wanted out of the enclosure. Humoring her, Draco discarded her food and lifted her out. Kiri startled him with a loud hiss when her body touched the Mark on his forearm. Draco almost dropped her, but she circled his hand as she changed size again. Now she was no bigger than an adder. She slithered up the unbuttoned sleeve on his left and encircled Draco's arm, covering the Mark.

Relief of the pain and burning had Draco falling to his knees. Rolling back his sleeve, he could see that Kiri glowed gold. The knife cut had healed when the Mark formed, but it never stopped hurting and burning till now. All he could feel was a gentle warmth and Kiri's scales on his skin. The glow faded and Kiri lifted her head to look at Draco.

Tears fell from his eyes, but he made no move to stop them. The Mark was still there, he could still feel the stain on his magic. The snake and skull were just a grey outline on his skin and there was only a dull ache where a burning pain had been before. "Thank you. It feels much better now," he mouthed, voice blocked by a catch in his throat.

Not wanting to part from her, Draco draped her over his neck and under his collar as he determinedly made his way out of his rooms.

\---------

Research had never been one of Draco's strong points. In times like this, he wished he had a friend or at least someone as studious as the Mudblood to do it for him. No matter how her blood status was viewed by others, she always had her face in a book and was the first with the answers in class. However, his hours spent in the family library proved successful in more than one way. He had a few indirect ideas on how to complete his task, but more information was required. That would take a trip to Knockturn Alley, which could wait.

More importantly, in his search for ideas, he came across and taught himself the Disillusionment Charm. A few trinkets laying around the room paid the price for his beginning mistakes, but he just hid them in a drawer. Now he wandered down the hall, both him and Kiri seemingly invisible to any who passed by. Unfortunately, the hall seemed deserted. So he went in search of someone to test the charm against.

Soft sobbing made him slow his gait, then stop. It was a woman. He followed the sound around a corner, then it hit Draco—he was near his parents suites. The door to their rooms was locked, but he fixed that easily and slipped inside.

"This was a mistake. All of it." Narcissa sat in a chair next to their grand bed in the middle of the room, her back to Draco. Lucius just laid on the bed with his eyes closed, face tilted to his wife. He was so still, Draco wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. Wringing out a cloth, Narcissa dabbed it on Lucius' forehead to clean away the sweat. "If I had known this was our future...."

Lucius said nothing, just grimaced in pain. The evidence of cutting curses and bludgeoning hexes were long gone from his grey-tinged skin, bloody clothes replaced with clean pajamas. "It was right at the time," he grunted out between teeth. "Magical people should not have to hide-"

"Hide?" Narcissa snapped. "What difference does that make now? Instead of hiding our existence from Muggles, we're hiding from everyone in our room while you heal." She tossed the cloth back into the bowl on the table in a rare show of frustration. Sighing, she straightened her back. "That's not even the point. Our biggest mistake was letting Draco take the Mark. We should have sent him away."

Draco felt his blood quicken in anger, heart pierced through with hurt. His mother had never talked about him like that. Had she always had so little faith in me, Draco wondered past his anger.

"We had no choice. He will do-" Lucius cut off in a gasp of pain, "will do what needs to be done. He's intelligent; we've taught him well."

"Yes, we have done all we can," she agreed, waving away Lucius' point with a hand. "But this task is too much for anyone. Even the Dark Lord couldn't defeat Dumbledore at the Ministry. What he asks of Draco is impossible. So do you understand why he was given the Mark to begin with, what this task means?"

Lucius slowly opened his eyes, curious at the desperate tone in his wife's voice. "He will gain back our good name-"

"The Dark Lord means for him to die, Lucius," Narcissa continued gravely. "That's the only possible explanation. Our family is being punished. Not only for our recent failures, but also for our perceived disloyalty before the Potter's death. I know the Dark Lord has read your mind. He knows about our past friendship with my cousin. The opportunity to save our good name is long gone. I think he means to kill us all, whether Draco succeeds or not." A wave of tears rushed from Narcissa. She covered her face and took a calming breath.

Horror slowly crept back into Draco. Any hope he had accumulated since the ceremony was ripped from him. The cold logic of his mother's words was like being thrown into a frozen lake. With all his mother's skill... If she was becoming this desperate and scared....

Narcissa lifted her head and stared at Lucius. "Years ago you promised me love and a family. Both are in danger now. I don't know how to help him, but I will make sure Draco survives. _We_ will make sure of it. That is the only way you can fulfill your Oath to me now. Help me save our son," she pleaded.

With damp eyes, Lucius reached out and took his wife's hand. They stared at each other and he gave a brisk nod. Narcissa enveloped her husband's cold hand in thanks. Draco slipped out of the door and silently closed it before running away down the hall.

\---------

When Draco's legs finally gave out, he was in the back gardens. Peacocks called somewhere in the distance. Under one of the property's large trees, Draco collapsed and thumped his head against the bark. He took deep breaths through his nose to fight back tears, then thumped his head against the tree again—punishing himself for running like a child.

Kiri slid silently from around his neck to wind on an arm. She glowed gold briefly and Draco's lips twitched. "Thank you for trying," he whispered, wiping away the water blurring his vision. Pain of the mind and heart seemed to be beyond her efforts, but he appreciated the concern more than words could convey.

"It never-" Draco choked. He cleared his throat and gazed softly at Kiri, stroking her head with a finger. "It never occurred to me why the Dark Lord wanted me to take the Mark. I just thought it would make them proud. Mother must be right though. He's been torturing them for days. Why didn't I realize?"

Pooling in his lap, Kiri coiled herself up and just looked at Draco. She flicked her tongue at him in demand. He nodded and renewed the Warming Charm with a wave of his wand. Kiri relaxed slightly. The air around them was colder than Draco expected, a dense mist covering the ground.

"They never once talked about saving themselves. I... I may not be able to complete the task, but it won't stop me from trying. Still... we should make other plans." Draco stroked her flat head and gazed into sapphire eyes. "I don't want to die, but I don't want to be the only one to survive either."

There were other Malfoys in France. The family apothecary business was founded around Nice. His quarter Veela Uncle and cousins handed down the business through the generations. It started their family wealth and has only flourished since. Even though they shared the Malfoy name, they couldn't be further apart in views. They were little more than strangers to each other. Even with all their lessons, Bellatrix was still unknown to him and he had a feeling she liked it that way. So Draco considered his parents his only family.

With a start, something dawned on Draco. One of the things he feared—losing his family—was Potter's reality. Every day. Potter's family was dead and Draco had spent the last five years rubbing it in his face. At least Potter's lucky enough to not remember his parents, Draco pointed out indignantly; how can you miss someone you never knew?

He was suddenly brought back to the present when Kiri worked her way up his arm to hang on his neck again.

"You're right, we should go b-" he broke off when the air around them dropped in temperature rapidly. Dementors. The piercing cold got Draco to his feet immediately and he walked with a quick pace back to the Manor. He knew the Mark would protect him—theoretically—but he wasn't going to test that theory with his initiation sacrifice uncompleted. If it didn't protect him, his only other choice was the Patronus Charm. A charm he thought, at least until this very moment, was beneath him to learn. That was another thing he needed to change as soon as possible.

\---------

The next few weeks Draco gave himself a crash course in dueling with Bellatrix, magical theory with Narcissa, personal research in the family library, and avoiding everyone else in the Manor—including Lucius. To be fair, his father made no attempts to talk to him either. They just exchanged courtesy nods and a few words when they happened to be in the same room. The conversation he overheard was never mentioned again. If Lucius was helping like he promised, it wasn't in a way that Draco could see. The drinking continued. Mostly because the nightly tortures slowed to every few days, but didn't stop.

Among all the things Draco endeavored to learn, the Partonus Charm was the one thing that eluded him. While he could produce a weak shield, it didn't last long. Draco blamed the fear and worry that gnawed at him even when he was immersed in his happiest memories. However, he refused to ask for help. Partly because of the Dark Lord's threat, but also to avoid hurting his pride. Besides, he reasoned, most people in and visiting the Manor were Death Eaters—the least likely lot to bother with a Light charm.

Glancing over his shoulder, Draco made sure no one followed. Most customers wandering Knockturn Alley tended to mind their own business. He still had to make sure. Satisfied, Draco turned a corner. Narcissa was currently in Flourish & Blotts buying Draco's new school books. If all went right, his ideas would soon become plans and then he would meet his mother within the agreed hour.

Draco checked the Disillusionment Charm on Kiri, making sure it was good. After weeks of her company, he couldn't leave her alone in the enclosure. In any case, he knew Kiri loved new smells. Straightening his back with all the pride and confidence his muscle memory could provide, Draco sauntered into Borgin and Burkes.

\---------

He did his best not to slam the shopkeeper's door as he left, but it still sounded with a heavy thud. Greedy arse, Draco cursed. What good was having a Vanishing Cabinet if it was broken? Old Borgin gave him very vague instructions on how to fix them. Draco was sure he didn't want either one repaired before the sly old shopkeeper could find the missing Cabinet and sell the pair. Slytherin logic through and through, but it didn't help Draco's plans in the slightest. At least he gained a few items that made the trip worth it.

To reassure himself, Draco touched the shrunken objects in his pocket and started down the street. Even though Lucius had always taught Draco to be cautious—to the point of paranoia these days—he never really took it to heart. However, now he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Pausing, Draco looked around and strained his hearing....

Nothing. He doubled his stride just in case.

Draco was just about to turn in to a narrow side street when a stream of red light flashed in the corner of his eye just before it hit him. Back hitting the wall, Draco gasped for air. The well aimed hex hit him in the ribs, bruising them. A wand was pointed in his face as Draco reached for his own.

"Don't even think about it, Malfoy." A low disembodied voice warned. The wand was attached to a hand that floated in mid air—no arm or body in sight. After a rustle of fabric, Draco scowled as Harry Potter appeared in front of him.

Blinking, Draco felt his face go blank with surprise. The green eyes staring him down behind those famous glasses were familiar. Everything else was different. The first thing he noticed was that Potter was barely shorter than him. When he last saw Potter on the train, he had to look down at him. The usual mop of black hair was cut short. Draco raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Potter looked stronger and dressed for combat. The jacket and boots he wore were made from dragon hide. His clothes a mix of muggle and magical items, but all of them were made to fit. With Potter's wand in his face, Draco could also see an empty holster hidden up the Gryffindor's sleeve. He looked different... good. The errant thought made Draco scowl again.

Merlin... he looks terrible, Harry gaped. He'd seen the Malfoy heir and his mum strutting around Diagon Alley all day, but this was the first time he was close enough to discern his features. If he thought Malfoy was thin before, it was nothing like now. Pasty skin stretched tight, high across his cheekbones while the rest of his face was sunken. Dark circles rimmed his dull grey eyes. Despite his scowl, Harry got the feeling Malfoy was afraid. The boy's eyes darted from place to place (looking for an escape route?) and took shallow, rapid breaths.

"What are you doing here? You've been sneaking around the Alley all day."

Malfoy unclenched his jaw and sneered. "Who would have thought I had a stalker in the _great_ Harry Potter?" Grey eyes glanced at Harry's Invisibility Cloak before focusing on him again. "And if anyone is sneaking around, it's obviously you—not me. I'm shopping for school supplies. Just like you and the Weasels I imagine."

"School supplies? In Knockturn Alley?" Harry huffed his disbelief.

"For my upcoming project in Ancient Runes. Not that you know about magic that advanced," Malfoy jabbed.

Harry felt his lips twitch in amusement then felt the smile grow when Malfoy's haughty look became confused. After this summer, Harry knew plenty about runic magic, but he wouldn't let that slip to Malfoy of all people. Sirius would make him pay for it in their next dueling session if he did.

"Where's the Mudblood and Weasel?" Malfoy grimaced with a tight laugh, holding his side. "Surely you didn't give them the slip to chase me around like a fanboy?"

"What about your stuck-up mother? Did you detach yourself from her skirts to do your own dirty work or running this errand with her blessing?" Harry volleyed back.

In a normal conversation with Malfoy, a biting retort would follow. Oddly enough, this time the boy's grey eyes became damp and a slight pink suffused Malfoy's face. Stranger still, Malfoy had a look of panic on his face at the mention of Narcissa.

"Don't talk about my Mother like that." Malfoy finally came back with, minus any heat. It sounded like a flat toned request that was just missing 'please.'

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. What in the name of Merlin is going on, Harry thought wildly. Nothing about this encounter was going the way he thought it would. He was about to answer back when Malfoy suddenly winced in pain, still holding his ribs. Then Harry heard it.

" _Steady, young one. I help,_ " a soft voice hissed—literally hissed—out of nowhere.

Harry glanced around, but couldn't find the snake. Then a silver glow appeared around Malfoy's neck and a solid white python slowly appeared in to view. Harry imagined it was as tall as himself if it were to stretch out. Instead of slithering down to the ground or attack him, the snake wrapped itself around Malfoy's chest and shoulders. For half a second, Harry thought the python was going to squeeze Malfoy to death, but the snake began to glow again—gold this time.

Malfoy's face relaxed and he let out a long sigh, then took in a deep breath that almost sounded like a sob. "Thank you," the blonde whispered to the scales nearest him, tilting his head to gently touch his cheek to white scales. Harry was sure he wasn't supposed to hear or see this exchange.

 _"What did you do?_ " Harry addressed the snake.

The python's head slowly rose from Malfoy's shoulder. Deep blue eyes stared through Harry. _"Helping where you hurt, Speaker."_

Harry didn't think he put that much into his hex. _"Where did you come from?"_

The snake's tongue flicked Harry's direction, making no move to respond otherwise.

Frowning, Harry glanced at Malfoy. The Slytherin was just watching the exchange with a look of curiosity and something else. Envy, if Harry's guess was at all accurate.

 _"Do you belong to him?_ "

The snake bobbed its head slowly in confirmation, but still said nothing.

 _"What's your name? Why won't you speak with me?_ " Harry finally asked out of frustration. Snakes were normally more apt to talk with him. The only exception was the Basalisk, but that wasn't her fault. Harry blamed Voldemort for corrupting the beast into doing his bidding. Maybe Malfoy corrupted this snake, too. Like Master, like Servant.

_"I am called Kiri and I would not speak to the human responsible for hurting my young one."_

_"I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted him to stop so we could talk,_ " Harry tried to reason.

Kiri hissed at him in anger and Harry took an involuntary step back in surprise. " _Lies! You forget, Speaker. I too felt your magic. While not malicious, it was your intention to hurt._ "

Of course he meant to hurt him, how else was Harry going to stop Malfoy and not give him a chance to fight back? It was just good tactics, but he never meant to damage the Slytherin. However... he was loath to admit that he probably did put too much into the spell. Malfoy was much thinner than before and he didn't notice until after the boy was already backed against the alley wall.

 _"My young one has suffered enough these days without you adding to it, Speaker._ " Kiri turned back to Malfoy as if to dismiss Harry.

 _"Wait! What do you mean he's suffered? What's happened to him?_ " Harry asked while lowering his wand slightly, hoping it would help their exchange.

Blue eyes turned back to look at Harry. " _Pain. Fear. Burning. Blood._ "

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. _"I'm sorry but,_ _I don't understand what that means._ "

 _"Burns and bloodletting of the skin. Those I can help. Pain and fear of the mind, I cannot. I feel them all through his magic and skin. My young one has suffered these things most days since he rescued me. I will help in ways that I can._ "

 _"That is kind of you. I'm sure Malfoy appreciates it,"_ Harry said offhand. Was Malfoy was being tortured at home?

 _"What is Malfoy?"_ Kiri inquired, raising her head for the first time in curiosity.

Harry blinked, a smile tugged at his lips. _"That's your young one. His full name is Draco Malfoy."_

 _"With this gift, I will forgive your trespass. Thank you, Speaker."_ The python's head weaved from side to side. _"But know this, should you hurt my Dragon again, I will wring the life from you with my scales and leave you for the maggots to consume,"_ she finished with a low warning hiss.

 _"I understand. Well met, Kiri._ " Harry tilted his head in a slight bow.

 _"Well met, Speaker."_ After another flash of silver, the python was the size of an adder and draped over Malfoy's neck.

When he finally looked back to Malfoy, his face was inscrutable. With a blank face and grey eyes burning into him, Harry couldn't even guess what the other boy was thinking. Malfoy twisted a silver ring on his right hand with his thumb and murmured, "Mère." A portkey activated—Malfoy and the python disappeared.

Harry blinked and cursed aloud. Turning, he made his way into an empty side street and cast the anti-eavesdropping charm his godfather taught him. Opening the magically expandable pouch he got for his birthday, he withdrew the two-way mirror. He had to tell Sirius about this.

\---------

The portkey dropped Draco in the back of Flourish & Blotts. He didn't fall on his arse, but did manage to knock a few books off a table trying to steady himself. The start of deep bruising in his ribs was gone. His affection for Kiri swelled in his chest and it only grew when she had hissed at Potter. The thing that confused Draco was that they had ended on seemingly peaceful terms.

His jealousy at Potter's gift of Parseltongue still burned in his gut, but it was quickly overtaken by embarrassment. As much as the Dark Lord made his skin crawl when he spoke it at his induction ceremony, Potter was the exactly opposite. Instead of hissing it like a curse, it sounded like Potter was whispering in the ear of a lover. Just remembering how it sounded made Draco's face heat.

A tiny gasp sounded to his right. Draco whipped his head around to see a little boy staring at Kiri with fright.

"Bollocks." Pulling his wand, Draco tapped her scales and renewed the Disillusionment Charm. She slowly blurred and took on the appearance of his clothes, disappearing. Draco stowed his wand and walked away to find his mother. The encounter with Potter was between him and Kiri. Draco knew that he had to keep it from Narcissa. She already had enough to worry about.  In fact, no one else needed to know—especially not Bellatrix. Tonight he would have to bury the memory deep in his mental vault along with everything else he did and discovered today. 

The task he was appointed and the back-up plans he was making were his burden to bare. Draco gladly accepted it—as long as he saved his family in the end. The consequences if he failed were too crippling to think about, so he didn't. He could only march forward and hope fate was on his side.

END


End file.
